Car elle est tendre pour celui qui la voit
by shadowquill17
Summary: Dans une réalité sans monstres et sans apocalypse, quand Dean rentre le soir après une journée longue et chargée, quelqu'un est là pour l'attendre. *UA*


**Cher lecteur,**

**Tu as décidé de donner sa chance à ma petite fic, et de cela je te remercie avec chaleur, car elle marque mon entrée dans ce fandom si riche qu'est Supernatural… en effet après avoir lu des tonnes de fanfictions Destiel je me suis finalement dit que je pouvais peut-être, moi aussi, apporter ma contribution à ce formidable étalage d'écrits !**

**Voici donc, pour toi, subtil lecteur, un premier essai que je soumets à tes yeux de juste juge.**

**Puisses-tu apprécier ta lecture !**

**...**

L'appartement était sombre et silencieux quand un Dean épuisé se glissa à l'intérieur, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

-Cas ? appela-t-il doucement.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais malgré l'obscurité et l'immobilité complètes qui enveloppaient l'atmosphère, Dean pouvait sentir, grâce à un inexplicable sixième sens, qu'il n'était pas seul dans le petit trois-pièces. Il posa ses clés le plus délicatement possible dans le bol en céramique prévu à cet effet et se débarrassa souplement de sa veste en cuir avant de l'accrocher au porte-manteau déjà trop déséquilibré.

La légère odeur d'encens qui flottait dans l'air, chaude et réconfortante, l'accompagna tandis qu'il avançait presque furtivement vers le salon, tentant à moitié consciemment de faire le moins de bruit possible à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

Mais la petite lampe du salon était allumée, diffusant une agréable lueur orangée et déposant comme un voile de coucher de soleil sur les meubles alentours, et Dean s'entendit soupirer, un mélange d'attendrissement et de résignation, en voyant la silhouette étendue sur le divan.

Il s'agenouilla sur la moquette aux côtés du dormeur, souriant presque malgré lui devant le visage endormi de son partenaire; ce dernier ne pouvait pas aller dormir sans savoir que Dean était rentré, et il s'obstinait à veiller jusqu'au retour du mécanicien.

Dean s'autorisa à admirer quelques secondes les traits réguliers, les cheveux d'un noir de jais plaqués contre l'oreiller, les longs cils qui ombraient les hautes pommettes, les lèvres pleines et pâles qui exhalaient un souffle léger… et il sentit une vague d'affection envahir sa poitrine.

Il dégagea tendrement une mèche de cheveux sombre qui barrait le front de l'homme.

-Cas ? fit-il d'une voix très douce.

Ce dernier ne frémit même pas; Dean persévéra.

-Tu t'es endormi en m'attendant… il faut aller se coucher maintenant.

L'autre jeune homme lâcha un soupir et remua faiblement la tête, mais ne sortit pas de sa torpeur; il se contenta de se laisser aller contre les caresses de Dean, abandonnant sa joue endormie à la paume calleuse de son compagnon et se rapprochant instinctivement de la chaleur de son corps.

-Cas, appela à nouveau Dean, sans pour autant oser briser le confortable silence nocturne en élevant trop la voix.

L'interpelé remua un peu plus, et finit par se redresser lentement, tendant ses bras vers Dean sans même ouvrir les paupières; ce dernier se laissa faire et serra Cas contre lui, savourant la chaleur du corps fin et ferme contre le sien et l'odeur tendre et familière de son compagnon, un mélange de café noir, de vieux livre et de caramel salé.

Sauf qu'une fois calé entre les bras de son amant, Cas ne sembla plus vouloir bouger, et Dean lâcha un petit soupir mi-amusé, mi-attendri.

-Bon, j'ai compris, espèce de paresseux, morigéna-t-il d'un ton qui démentait ses paroles.

Il passa précautionneusement un bras sous les genoux de Cas, souple et pliant, l'autre sous ses aisselles, et un sourire benêt et invincible s'épanouit sur ses lèvres en sentant Cas s'acccrocher instinctivement à lui; Dean le cala au mieux dans ses bras et, le nez de Cas niché dans son cou dans un geste délicieusement naturel, il se redressa et se dirigea vers la chambre à pas lents, les bras pleins de son précieux chargement et la démarche à peine chancelante.

Dean n'essaya même pas d'allumer la lumière pour distinguer les contours de la pièce en entrant, et se fia uniquement à ses sens pour atteindre le lit sans encombres et y déposer Cas, avant d'entreprendre la tâche délicate de lui ôter ses vêtements; Cas, encore à moitié endormi, se laissa faire gentiment sous les mains appliquées de son compagnon, accompagnant souplement ses gestes pour lui simplifier le travail.

Cas put bientôt se glisser sous les couvertures, les yeux toujours fermés, frissonnant légèrement quand les draps frais se plaquèrent contre ses jambes, et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de bien-être en s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller immaculé. Dean se déshabilla à son tour en deux temps trois mouvements, impatient de retrouver Cas sous la couette; quand il s'y coula finalement, son amant se colla aussitôt contre son corps, réclamant silencieusement la chaleur qui lui manquait.

Dean le cala confortablement contre lui, déposa un baiser affectueux dans les cheveux noirs, et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout était bien.

- THE END -

**…**

**C'est tout pour cette fois, précieux lecteur !**

**Si ça t'a plu, ou même si ça ne t'a pas plu, si tu as des critiques ou des remarques, je t'en prie, laisse une review, car je voudrais plus que tout savoir ce que tu as pensé de ma première fic sur Dean et Cas… afin de m'améliorer le plus possible pour les _nombreux_ projets Destiel que j'ai l'intention d'écrire ! XD**

**Alors, cher lecteur, à ton clavier, je compte sur toi ! ^^**


End file.
